Melody
Melody is the General of Music. She is famous by her outstanding voice that can enchant and hypnotize anypony, however she doesn't do it unless she needs to. She is also famous for her fights with her brother Purple Smoke. Personality Melody is the perfect combination of beauty and action. She likes to be in her best, but although she likes to be very clean and with her mane well-arranged, she is not futile or arrogant. She is humble and honest and likes action and challenges, something that goes against the normal personality of someone that cares about his or her appearance. She has the opposite personality to her brother Purple Smoke and, because of this, they argue a lot. Skills Due her position as the General of Music, Golden Paladin has a great voice that is the base of all her powers. With it, Melody can sing songs that can enchant anypony who hears it and make them do her bidding and also can harm them physically. She is also imune to the Sirens' voices Also Melody can share her power with others, just like she shared fragments of her power with Twilight and her friends so they could defeat the Sirens. She was also able to give to Spike a spell that can amplify music powers. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order She loves her brothers and sisters and would do anything for them. However, she has a complicated relationship with Purple Smoke, the General of Talent, as they are always fighting. But, as much as they argue, they are always able to help each other in hard moments. Description in the Series Background The Lord of Order brings Melody to the pony world to help Princess Aurora built the Light Kingdom, what she does with the help of her brothers and sisters. She is the one that creates the Jewel of Light that contains the first song that the highest towers of the castle play. In some moment, she and Purple Smoke defeat and imprison Pandora. She also defeated the three Sirens, imprisoning them in the solitary of Tartarus along other major villains that her brothers and sisters defeated. When the Light Kingdom is attacked by King Sombra and his dark ponies, her star seed, along with her siblings’, is taken away by Princess Aurora to protect the Light Kingdom. When that happens, Melody is turned into stone, where she sleeps for centuries. ''The Light Kingdom'' Her first appearance is when she is still sleeping in stone when Blue Sword finds the Light Kingdom. When she recovers her star seed, she is freed and watches the Light Kingdom recovering its former glory. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' In the second chapter, Melody is taken hostage by the Lord of Chaos after Golden Paladin had given him the key of Tartarus and he makes her sing to Cerberus to put him sleeping. In the chapter “Little Box of Horrors”, Melody and Purple Smoke work together to find and defeat Pandora one more time. After they find her when she manages to recover her box, they can take the box and its key from Pandora with Applejack’s help and lock her power inside of it again, weakening her and allowing Purple Smoke to book her. In “Entering in Heartbeat’s Dreams”, while Blue and Luna try to awake Heartbeat from her nightmare that is affecting the Light Kingdom, Melody, the other Generals and Twilight try to stabilize the Diamond Heart. She is the first of the Generals to stop trying, unable to continue due to the fatigue. In “The Gorgon Gaze”, she, Purple Smoke, Leaf Mane and Mirror Coat go after Fury when they find the Lord of Chaos had ordered her to release her sisters and turn everypony into stone. While Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane try to find Medusa, Melody and Purple Smoke go recover Euryale, however Fury appears and, with the help of three teen cheerleaders filly, she manages to take her sister with her. When Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane tell they couldn’t find Medusa, they have, much to Melody’s delight, the idea of using Purple Smoke’s shapeshifting abilities, making him turn into a filly to approach Fury’s minions, but the General of Talent, with his powers weakened due to his filly form, fell under the Gorgons’ control and help them, along with the cheerleader fillies, to recover Medusa. After Leaf Mane and Mirror Coat had been turned into stone by the three Gorgons, Purple Smoke is ordered to get rid of Melody, but she manages to free him and then he make the three Gorgons fight to each other and turn themselves into stone, freeing the other two Generals. In the beginning of “The Revenge of the Trix”, Melody and Heartbeat faced Kraken, managing to win and to imprison him in the prison-book. When the Trix starts to attack Equestria, Melody, along with Golden Paladin and Leaf Mane, goes after Stormy. While Golden Paladin was distracting Stormy, she and Leaf Mane overpower her and Golden Paladin manages to imprison her. In “The Return of the Sirens”, it's revealed that she now has her own music studio where ponies can make and/or learn music at ease just for the love of it. She reveals them that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had accepted to give to them the opportunity to act in the Autumn Equinox Ball in Canterlot. She is also target by the Lord of Chaos that is plotting to use the Sirens for his next attack. But, for that, he has to get rid of the Sirens’ weakness and the Generals’ most powerful weapon against them: Melody’s voice. For that, he makes Fire Punch to exchange the special tea Melody had request for a tea made of mutant poison joke. When she drinks it, she loses her voice and go ask for help. After feeling offended by Mirror Coat, Purple Smoke decides to find a cure to Melody and drag her with him to start it. Although she doesn’t want, Melody ends up going with him. Appearances Category:Generals of Order Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Recurring Characters